


The Lap Dog

by Corvidology



Series: The Alienist (TV), Season 2: Angel of Darkness [2]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode s02e02: Something Wicked, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written right afters02e02: Something Wickedwas broadcast on TNT for the first time as an immediate reaction to the episode.(I wrote a set forSeason 1also, culminating in a longer get-together story)
Relationships: John Moore/Violet Hayward, Laszlo Kreizler/John Moore, Sara Howard & John Moore
Series: The Alienist (TV), Season 2: Angel of Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Lap Dog

She is not worthy of him. 

I thought John knew it as he had never arranged for us to meet, the introduction when it came a mere accident of timing. 

I was unconscionably rude, I knew it before John told me I'd gone too far, but to lose him to Miss Hayward? To see him made into another lapdog for her? To trade his social standing for her father's money? 

No, I will never think that of John but I cannot help but see he thinks it of himself, Sara beyond his reach. 

And my love? Not even conceived of.


End file.
